Washing Ironhide
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Rebecca decides to giver her Guardian a wash.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Yes I've done another re-write of this story, hope you like it! =D

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"Hello" Human talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

The sun was just beginning to rise in Philadelphia, Snowbird was recharging with her father Ironhide who seemed to be purring in his sleep. Half an hour later Ironhide's sensors had indicated that his Charge Rebecca had come out of recharge, so coming out of his own slumber he rolled out the garage, making sure not to wake his daughter up in the process. Once he was outside he transformed into his Bipedal mode and began his morning patrol of the area.

After Rebecca had gotten dressed and had some breakfast she sat down by the window and watched her Guardian patrolling, she gave him a wave when he gave her a nod in greeting. The girl frowned when she noticed how dirty her Guardian looked "_'Hide looks a bit dirty today_" she thought.

A minute later Ironhide's daughter Snowbird came round and leaned against the house by the window Rebecca was sitting at "**Hello Rebecca**" she greeted.

Rebecca looked down at the purple femme "Hey Snowbird" she greeted with a smile then looked back at her Guardian patrolling with a frown.

Snowbird raised an 'eyebrow' "**Is somethin' wrong Rebecca?**" she asked curiously.

The girl looked down at Snowbird and asked quietly "Have you noticed how dirty 'Hide looks?"

The purple femme frowned as she looked at her father patrolling "_He does look dirty_" she thought "**Yes he does**" she said finally.

Rebecca smirked as an idea came to her "Maybe I could give him a wash" she replied.

Snowbird giggled as she crossed her arms over her chest "**Good luck with that**" she replied with a smirk "**'Hide can be stubborn when he wants to be**"

The girl laughed a little "I'll give it a go" she replied.

The purple femme smirked "**If you manage to persuade him**" she said "**I'll be very impressed**"

Rebecca smirked, this was going to be interesting.

Later that day Ironhide was sitting under his favourite oak tree, he let out a content sigh as he rested his head on the tree behind him and closed his good optic "_I can get used to this_" he thought, then he sensed someone approaching opening his good optic and looking to the left he saw his Charge coming over "**Hey kid**" he greeted with a smile.

Rebecca smiled "Hey 'Hide" she replied then sat down next to his left leg.

Ironhide rested his head on the tree again but didn't close his optic, then he frowned when he felt something touching his left leg, he looked down and saw that it was his Charge making a trail with her finger on his leg.

When Rebecca lifted her finger it was covered in dirt, finally Ironhide asked "**Why did you do that?**"

The girl looked up at her Guardian and asked simply "When was the last time you had a wash?"

Ironhide's frown deepened as he thought "**About a month ago**" he replied finally.

Rebecca nodded looking thoughtful "**Why?**" her Guardian asked.

"I think you're due for one" she replied looking up at him.

'Hide scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest "**I'm not **_**that**_** dirty Rebecca**" he retorted.

The girl raised an eyebrow as she showed her Guardian her dirt covered finger with a look that clearly said 'you're joking right?'

Ironhide snorted at the look "**I don't need a wash Rebecca**" he said "**I can have one at base**"

"Can't I wash you?" Rebecca asked.

The black mech looked down at his Charge and frowned "**Excuse me?**" he replied.

The girl shrugged "I just thought that I could wash you" she replied "it'll save you travelling to base won't it?"

Ironhide looked thoughtful, his Charge did have a good point "**Yes it would**" he said finally "**I suppose you can wash me**" then he looked sheepish "**this'll be my first time gettin' washed by a human**"

Rebecca smiled "And it'll be my first time washing an Autobot" she replied "so we're in the same boat"

'Hide smiled "**Yeah**" he replied "**so when are you gonna wash me?**"

"Give me an hour to get things ready then I'll wash ya" the girl replied with a smile "just make sure you're in your Alt mode"

The black mech nodded "**Alright**" he replied.

Rebecca smiled.

An hour later Rebecca came out her house with a bucket of warm soapy water, a sponge and a towel, she put the stuff down on the ground "Alright 'Hide, you ready?" she asked her Guardian who was now standing on the driveway.

"**Bring it on kid**" he replied then transformed down into his Alt mode which was a black GMC Topkick C4500.

Rebecca smiled then got the hose from the side of the house, when she returned she said "Now this'll be a bit cold, but the water in the bucket is warm, alright?"

"**Alright kid**" he replied.

The girl turned on the hose and sprayed her Guardian who let out an un-mechly yelp and jerked back "**My aft that's 'a bit cold'**" he exclaimed "**that's freezing!**"

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh, when she heard her Guardian growl she waved a hand as if to say 'sorry', when she calmed down she wiped her eyes "Sorry 'Hide" she said with a smile "it made me laugh"

Ironhide couldn't stay mad at his Charge and rolled forward to his original position "**Guess it was a little funny**" he replied.

The girl smiled then sprayed her Guardian again who only shuddered as a response "Nearly done 'Hide" she assured then giggled when she heard him say 'thank god'.

When she was done she put the hose next to the bucket then picked up the sponge "This is the best part" she said then dunked the sponge into the warm soapy water, she squeezed it to get the excess water off then began to wash her Guardian's grill.

This gave 'Hide an idea, he waited till all his grill was soapy "_This is for laughing at me_" he thought as he blew through his grill and the soap suds went all over Rebecca who looked shocked.

"'Hide!" she exclaimed nearly laughing

Ironhide burst out laughing at the look on his Charge's face, he laughed harder when she said "Aww it's in my hair"

Rebecca brushed the soap suds off her body and out her hair then put her hands on her hips giving her still laughing Guardian a mock glare "I suppose you find this very amusing 'Hide" she said with a smirk.

Poor 'Hide couldn't form a response he was laughing so hard.

Snowbird giggled from her position under her father's favourite oak tree "**I think he does Rebecca**" she replied.

Ironhide managed to form a response through his fit of laughter "**The look on your face...it was epic!**" he nearly howled with laughter, if he were in his Bipedal mode he'd be on his back nearly bursting a coolant line from laughing so hard.

Rebecca giggled the last time her Guardian had laughed this much was when they had that snowball fight a few months ago "Alright 'Hide" she said finally "let's get the rest of you cleaned"

Ironhide managed to recover from his laughing fit, poor mech was out of breath "**That's the most I've laughed in a long time**" he managed to say, if he were in his Bipedal mode he'd be wiping his optics and be sprawled out on the grass as he recovered.

The girl smiled as she patted her Guardian's hood, it was nice to hear him laugh, she picked up her sponge and dunked it into the warm soapy water, when she squeezed the sponge to get rid of the excess water she began to clean her Guardian's grill. Then when she began to clean 'Hide's hood she heard purring, pausing in her work she looked around then looked back at the Topkick "Are you purring 'Hide?" she asked.

"**Is it my fault that I'm enjoyin' it kid**" he replied.

Rebecca smiled as she shook her head "No it's not" she said then continued to clean her Guardian's hood.

When she had finished cleaning Ironhide's hood and doors she went round to the back where Ironhide's Decepticon Insignia was engraved on his tailgate, she cleaned her Guardian's tailgate then said "Tailgate down 'Hide" when it was lowered she climbed onto Ironhide's truck bed then looked at Snowbird "'Bird can you lift the bucket onto the truck bed for me?" she asked.

"**Sure**" she replied then crawled over and carefully lifted the bucket of water onto her father's truck bed "**there you go**"

Rebecca smiled "Thanks" she replied

Snowbird smiled then went back to her original position under Ironhide's oak tree.

The girl began to clean 'Hide's cab roof and smoke stacks, when she done that she began to clean the bed of the truck.

Ironhide sighed contently as his Charge rubbed the sponge all over his truck bed, it felt like he was having a massage.

Five minutes later Rebecca had finished washing her Guardian, Snowbird giggled "**You look like a giant sheep 'Hide**" she teased.

The girl giggled "Yeah you do" she added.

'Hide chuckled "**Rebecca**" he said "**can you finish me so I can tickle my daughter to death**"

Snowbird giggled as she got to her feet "**You won't find me**" she said then ran towards the trees by the Shooting Range.

"**Oh I'll find you**" Ironhide called "**don't you worry about that!**"

Rebecca giggled then got the hose again "Ready 'Hide?" she asked.

"**Yeah I'm ready**" the black mech replied.

The girl nodded then began to rinse her Guardian.

Ten minutes later she had finished rinsing "Want to be dried?" she asked as she put the hose down.

"**Sure, why not**" Ironhide replied.

Rebecca smiled then began to dry 'Hide with the towel.

Half an hour later she had finished "All done" she said as she put the towel on the floor.

Ironhide transformed into his Bipedal mode and checked himself out, he smiled "**Not bad kid**" he said "**I'm impressed**"

Rebecca smiled as her Guardian checked himself out again, the girl spotted soap suds on the tarmac it gave her a devilish idea, picking up some soap suds she looked up at her Guardian "Hey 'Hide" she said "I wanna show you somethin'"

Ironhide looked puzzled as he knelt down then lowered his head so it was level with his Charge's "**What is it?**" he asked.

Rebecca smirked "This" she replied then rubbed the soap suds on her Guardian's nose and laughed at the look on his face "that was for laughing at me"

The black mech had to laugh as he wiped the soap suds off his nose "**I disserved that**" he said then rose to his full height "

Rebecca giggled "Yes you did" she replied.

Ironhide chuckled then said "**Right I'm gonna go find my devil of a daughter**" he walked towards the trees by his Shooting Range.

Snowbird giggled quietly from her position behind a big tree "_He'll never find me here_" she thought, then she squealed in surprise when she saw her father peer round the tree with a smirk on his face "**Gotcha**" he said.

The purple femme laughed as she ran out of the trees her father in hot pursuit, then just as she neared the road she was picked up twirled around once then gently pinned down on the grass, she looked up at her father who had a smirk on his face "**Oh frag**" she said with a smirk.

Ironhide chuckled then began his tickling assault on his daughter who laughed hysterically, he laughed along with her.

Rebecca watched them from her window with a smile, it was nice to see her Guardian so happy.

**The End**

Let me know what you thought! =D


End file.
